User blog:Love wink/MINUS AND PLUS Edition 1 Round 2: Villainous fun!
Hi! Welcome to the first round of the MINUS AND PLUS game, rules and instructions first!And this time follow them carefully and any rule-breaking will cause your vote to go invalid understood RULES AND INSTRUCTIONS 1. First of all, this is not a popularity contest. I don't want it to be. It's not fun if the popular character wins. Sure it may be a coincidence but it's boring and frustrating. Not saying you must not vote for them. If you love him/her than that is fine. Just as long as no one is playing this to make sure the most popular Pup/Character wins. The aim is for you to vote for who you prefer ^^ 2. The way the game works is that you leave a comment picking two Pup/Character to give +1 or -1 to. You have to do both to make your vote count. An example of how your comment should be: Chase and Marshall +1 Skye and Evrest -1 3. When a Pup/Character reaches +5 votes or -5 votes, they will move onto the next round or be eliminated from the game. Once they reach these numbers, they cannot be voted for. 4. The game moves onto the next round when every Pup/Character has reached either +5 or -5. 5. You can only vote ONCE per day and editing your comment is not permitted. Once you submit the comment, that's it. That's your vote for the day. So think wisely for who you wish to plus and minus before publishing. If I see that your comment has been edited, I'll check the history and if I see that your vote has changed, I will not count it. You must wait a full 24 hours before voting again! I can tell if you haven't waited by looking at the time on your last comment. If you break this rule, you will unfortunately be forbidden to play. 6. Please do not get upset or mean-spirited. It's okay to get a little frustrated as long as it doesn't cause drama or drag on for too long. If you're being rude/mean to any of the users here, I'm afraid you won't be able to take part ^^ 7. As I said before, please vote based on your preferences. Don't vote a Pup/Character down just because the picture I chose is ugly or to get revenge since someone down-voted your favourite Cure so you'd down-vote their favourite. That just ruins the fun of the game so try to vote on your preferences and not for personal reasons. 8. I'm only human, so if a mistake happens in the tallying or something else, let me know and I'll try to fix it. 9. If we come down to one Pup/Character left, please refrain from voting. Like how the Pretty Cure wiki has chosen to do it, I'll figure out whether or not he/she goes through or not. And that's it. Now it's time for the game to begin!!! ver.preview no votes allowed Category:Blog posts